pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
G. K. Chesterton bibliography
This is a list of books written by G.K. Chesterton. 1900-1909 ]] *''Greybeards at Play (1900) poetry *''The Wild Knight and Other Poems'' (1900) poetry *''The Defendant'' (1901) *''Thomas Carlyle'' (1902) with J. E. H. Williams *''Twelve Types'' (1902) *''Robert Browning'' (1903) *''Charles Dickens: with Numerous Illustrations'' (1903) with F.G. Kitton *''Tennyson'' (1903) with R. Garnett *''Thackeray'' (1903) with L. Melville *''Leo Tolstoy'' (1903) with G. H. Perris and Edward Garnett *''Varied Types'' (1903) *''The Napoleon of Notting Hill'' (1904) novel *''G.F. Watts'' (1904) *''The Club of Queer Trades'' (1905) stories *''Heretics'' (1905) *''Charles Dickens'' (1906) *''The Man Who Was Thursday'' (1908) novel *''Orthodoxy'' (1908) *''All Things Considered'' (1908) *''George Bernard Shaw'' (1909) *''Tremendous Trifles'' (1909) *''The Ball and the Cross'' (1909) novel 1910-1919 *''Five Types'' (1910) essays, selected from Twelve Types *''William Blake'' (1910) *''Alarms and Discursions'' (1910) *''What's Wrong With the World'' (1910) *''Appreciations and Criticisms of the Works of Charles Dickens'' (1911) *''The Ballad of the White Horse'' (1911) poetry *''The Wit and Wisdom of G. K. Chesterton'' (1911) *''The Innocence Of Father Brown'' (1911) stories *''Manalive'' (1912) novel *''A Miscellany Of Men'' (1912) *''Simplicity and Tolstoy'' (1912) *''Magic'' (1913) playArchive.org *''The Victorian Age in Literature'' (1913) *''The Flying Inn'' (1914) novel *''The Wisdom Of Father Brown'' (1914) stories *''Trial of John Jasper, Lay Precentor of Cloisterham Cathedral in the County of Kent, for the Murder of Edwin Drood'' (1914) *''London'' (1914) *''The Barbarism of Berlin'' (1914) *''Poems'' (1915) *''Wine, Water And Song'' (1915) poetryGutenberg.org *''The Appetite of Tyranny'' (1915) *''The Crimes of England'' (1915) *''Divorce vs. Democracy'' (1916) *''The Book of Job'' (1916) *''A Shilling for My Thoughts'' (1916) *''Temperance and The Great Alliance'' (1916) pamphlet *''Utopia Of Usurers'' (1917) *''Lord Kitchener'' (1917) *''A Short History of England'' (1917) *''How to Help Annexation'' (1918) *''Irish Impressions'' (1919) 1920-1929 *''The Superstition of Divorce'' (1920) *''The Uses of Diversity'' (1920) *''The New Jerusalem'' (1920) *''The Ballad of St. Barbara and Other Poems'' (1922) poetry *''The Man Who Knew Too Much'' (1922) stories *''Eugenics and other Evils'' (1922) *''What I Saw in America'' (1922) *''St. Francis of Assisi'' (1923) *''Poems'' (1923) *''Fancies Versus Fads'' (1923) essays *''The End of the Roman Road'' (1924) *''Tales Of The Long Bow'' (1925) stories *''The Superstitions of the Sceptic'' (1925) *''The Everlasting Man'' (1925) *''William Cobbett'' (1925) *''The Queen of Seven Swords'' (1926) poetry *''The Outline of Sanity'' (1926) *''The Incredulity Of Father Brown'' (1926) stories *''The Catholic Church and Conversion'' (1926) *''Collected Works'' (1926) nine volumes *''Collected Poems'' (1926) *''Robert Louis Stevenson'' (1927) *''The Secret Of Father Brown'' (1927) stories *''The Return of Don Quixote'' (1927) novel *''The Judgment of Dr. Johnson'' (1927) play *''The Collected Poems of G.K. Chesterton'' (1927) *''Gloria in Profundis'' (1927) poetry *''Culture and the Coming Peril'' (1927) *''Social Reform vs. Birth Control'' (1927) *''Generally Speaking'' (1928) *''Do We Agree?'' (1928) debate with George Bernard Shaw *''The Sword of Wood'' (1928) stories *''The Thing: Why I am a Catholic'' (1929) *''G.K.C. as M.C'' (1929) collected introductions, edited by J. P. de Fonseka. *''Father Brown Omnibus'' (1929) collected stories *''The Poet and the Lunatics'' (1929) stories *''Ubi Ecclesia'' (1929) poetry *''Christmas Poems'' (1929) *''New and Collected Poems'' (1929) 1930-1936 *''Four Faultless Felons'' (1930) stories, separately in US as The Ecstatic Thief; The Honest Quack; The Loyal Traitor; The Moderate Murderer *''The Turkey and the Turk'' (1930) play for mummers *''The Grave of Arthur'' (1930) *''Come to Think of It'' (1930) *''The Resurrection of Rome'' (1930) *''All is Grist'' (1931) *''The Floating Admiral'' (1931) collaborative detective story *''Chaucer'' (1932) *''New Poems'' (1932) *''Christendom in Dublin'' (1932) *''Sidelights of New London and Newer York'' (1932) *''All I Survey'' (1933) *''St. Thomas Aquinas: The Dumb Ox'' (1933) *''Avowals and Denials'' (1934) *''GK's: A Miscellany of the First 500 Issues OF G.K.'S Weekly'' (1934) *''The Well and the Shallows'' (1935) *''The Way of the Cross'' (1935) *''The Scandal Of Father Brown'' (1935) stories *''Stories, Essays And Poems'' (1935) *''Autobiography'' (1936) *''As I Was Saying'' (1936) Posthumous *''The Paradoxes of Mr. Pond'' (1937) *''The Man Who Was Chesterton'' (1937) anthology *''The Coloured Lands'' (1938) *''The End of the Armistice'' (1940) edited by Frank Sheed *''The Pocket Book of Father Brown'' (1943) and many other reprint collections, including The Second Father Brown (1959), Ten Adventures of Father Brown (1961), The Penguin Complete Father Brown (1981), The Father Brown Omnibus (1983), The Best of Father Brown (1987), The Annotated Innocence Of Father Brown (1989), Father Brown Crime Stories(1990), Father Brown of the Church of Rome (1996) *''The Common Man'' (1950) *''The Surprise'' (1952) play *''A Handful of Authors'' (1953) *''Collected Poems'' (1954) *''The Glass Walking-Stick'' (1955) edited by Dorothy Collins *''Lunacy and Letters'' (1958) edited by Dorothy Collins *''Where All Roads Lead'' (1961) *''The Spice of Life'' (1965) edited by Dorothy Collins *''G. K. Chesterton. A selection from his non-fictional prose'' (Faber & Faber 1970) edited by W. H. Auden *''Chesterton on Shakespeare'' (1972) edited by Dorothy Collins *''The Apostle and the Wild Ducks'' (1975) edited by Dorothy Collins *''The Hound of Heaven and Other Poems'' (1978) *''The Spirit of Christmas'' (1984) edited by Marie Smith *''Basic Chesterton'' (1984) *''The Bodley Head G.K. Chesterton'' (1985) edited by P.J. Kavanagh *''Daylight and Nightmare'' (1986) uncollected short fiction, edited by Marie Smith *''GK's Weekly: A Sampler'' (1986) *''The Collected Works of G. K. Chesterton'' (1986) begun by Ignatius Press *''Illustrated London News, 1905-1907'' (1986) *''Illustrated London News, 1908-1910'' (1987) *''Illustrated London News, 1911-1913'' (1988) *''Illustrated London News, 1914-1916'' (1988) *''Illustrated London News, 1917-1919'' (1989) *''Illustrated London News, 1920-1922'' (1989) *''Thirteen Detectives'' (1989) edited Marie Smith *''Collected Works of G.K. Chesterton: Plays'' (1989) *''Seven Suspects'' (1990) edited by Marie Smith *''Brave New Family'' (1990) edited by Alvaro de Silva *''Illustrated London News, 1923-1925'' (1990) *''Illustrated London News, 1926-1928'' (1991) *''Illustrated London News, 1929-1931'' (1991) *''Illustrated London News, 1932-1934'' (2011) *''The Mask of Midas'' (1991) *''Collected Works of G. K. Chesterton: Collected Poetry: Part 1'' (1994) *''Platitudes Undone'' (1997) annotations to a book by Holbrook Jackson *''Prophet of Orthodoxy: The Wisdom of G. K. Chesterton'' (1997) edited by Russel Sparkes *''Eugenics and Other Evils'' (2000) *''On Lying in Bed and Other Essays'' (2000) *''Criticisms and Appreciations of the works of Charles Dickens'' (2001) *''The G.K. Chesterton Papers: Additional Manuscripts'' (2001) *''Chesterton Day by Day: The Wit and Wisdom of G. K. Chesterton'' (2002) *''Essential Writings'' (2003) *''G. K. Chesterton's Early Poetry: Greybeards at Play, The White Knight and Other Poems, The Ballad of the White Horse'' (2004) References *''G.K. Chesterton: A Bibliography'' (1958) John Sullivan *''An Index to G. K. Chesterton'' (1966) edited by Joseph W. Sprug Notes External links es:Anexo:Bibliografía de Gilbert Keith Chesterton Chesterton, G.K. Category:Works by G. K. Chesterton Category:Bibliographies of British authors Category:Christian bibliographies